


Paint Job

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Hera's A-Wing, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: A short story about how Hera found out about the little Kanan pin-up we see on her A-Wing in the show.





	Paint Job

Hera shot straight up in her seat, blinking quickly. She heard Kanan chuckle beside her, and she shot him a glare.

“What?”

“Been wondering when you were gonna wake up,” he said casually, with smugness written all over his face.

Hera huffed and lifted her datapad back up. It was important for her to carefully go through diagnostic reports for the entire squadron’s new A-Wings before the test run of them tomorrow, but it was also incredibly tedious. Especially when she was so tired from her other duties.

“I was just resting my eyes,” Hera replied. Kanan snickered and she elbowed him, looking back down at the report in front of her.

“Whatever you say,” Kanan said. He looked at the datapad over her shoulder and frowned. “I told you I’d help you with those.”

“I was assigned this. It’s my responsibility, not yours.”

Kanan shook his head and leaned back a bit. “It seems like they make everything your responsibility.”

Hera rolled her eyes and continued reading. Once she finished the report, she swiped to the next one, and had to start the process all over again. Checking the report for every part to look for anything possibly out of the ordinary.

She saw Sabine’s bright teal and blue hair out of the corner of her eye, and looked up to see her popping through the door frame.

“Hey Kanan,” she said. “Can you come help me with something?”

Hera looked up from her report, and Sabine smiled at her. Kanan looked over at Hera.

“I don’t know,” he said. “I’m supposed to be helping Hera with her reports.”

Hera glared at him, but then offered a smile to Sabine. “I don’t need him right now. He can help you.”

“Are you sure?” Kanan asked.

“Yes, I’m sure. Go help Sabine.”

Sabine raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them. Kanan stood up slowly, and Hera looked back down at her report.

“Alright, I’m coming,” Kanan said. “What do you need help with?”

* * *

 

Hera closed the last report on her datapad with a loud sigh of relief. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Kanan and Sabine still weren’t back from whatever they were doing, but she didn’t mind. She stood up to stretch after sitting still for so long, and then walked towards the kitchen. She starting making herself some caf, heating up the water in their machine.

“Is there any time you  _ won’t _ make caf?”

Hera turned around to the sight of Kanan leaning against the wall. He was giving her a lopsided smile, and it was so frustratingly charming she couldn’t help but smirk back at him.

“You’ve known me for how long, love? Do you really still have to ask?”

Kanan laughed and stepped towards her. His gaze turned downwards a bit, and he took one of her hands, squeezing it. He looked back up into her, and his smile was much more genuine. Hera smiled back at him, and squeezed his hand back. Their gazes locked, and neither said anything, just wanting to have this moment. The Rebellion had been taking up much of their time, and Hera even had to admit to herself that she’d been missing him.

“So, what did Sabine need your help with?” Hera asked, still holding onto his hand.

Kanan’s smirk came back. “An art project. She actually sent me to come get you, so you can see it.”

Hera raised an eyebrow. “Where is this… art project?”

“The hangar.”

Her eyes widened. “She painted something in the hangar?”

“Just trust us,” Kanan said, still smirking. “Please.”

* * *

 

Hera and Kanan arrived at the hangar rather quickly. She’d let go of his hand before they left the  _ Ghost _ , though she regretted it as they were walking, but for some reason she just couldn’t take hold of it again while they were on their way. The doors slid open, and Hera looked across the A-Wings she’d just spent way too much time reading about. Sabine was leaning across the one that Hera had designated as her own, and a scrap piece of cloth was laying across a part of it. Hera approached it with Kanan, and Sabine beamed at her.

“Hey!”

Hera folded her arms, but she couldn’t mask a smile of her own. “So, what’s this art project all about?”

“Well,” Sabine started. “I wanted to give you a good-luck present for the test run tomorrow, so I had Kanan help me with giving you a little something to inspire you.”

“Oh no,” Hera said with half a laugh. “Let me see this.”

Sabine pulled the cloth off, and Hera was greeted by a small, Sabine-stylized Kanan smirking at her and flexing over top of a moon with word “moonbeam” written underneath in blue and yellow. Hera bit her bottom lip to stifle her laughter, and Sabine’s grin widened.

“You like it?”

Hera nodded. “I love it, Sabine.”

Sabine got that familiar proud flicker in her eyes that she always had when someone complimented her art. “Kanan picked the pose.”

Hera nodded, and then looked to Kanan, who ever-so-kindly replicated it for her. Hera shook her head, chuckling. “Yeah, I could’ve guessed that much.”

Kanan broke the pose, laughing. “You really like it?”

“Yeah, of course I do,” Hera said. “It’s even cuter than the real thing.”

Sabine started laughing, and Kanan dropped his mouth open in mock-offense. “I’m right here!”

Hera rubbed his arm comfortingly. “I’m just teasing you, dear,” she said. She looked back at Sabine. “But thank you Sabine. It’s perfect.”

Sabine’s proud smile warmed Hera’s heart, and Hera spared a glance at Kanan and could tell he felt the same way.

Though Hera also hoped that exterior paint wouldn’t be something she’d have to add on a new diagnostic report.


End file.
